Leyendas urbanas
by lola1024
Summary: Una serie de relatos cortos de terror y misterio.
1. No solo los perros lamen las manos

_Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió. Son una serie de relatos cortos… algunas leyendas urbanas, y otros, casos que ocurrieron de verdad, adaptado a los personajes de Candy Candy._

_Espero que les guste esta nueva idea._

_Esta primer historia es una leyenda urbana, algunos dicen que ocurrió de verdad, y otros que es solamente un cuento. Yo la escuche por primera vez cuando tuve que hacer un trabajo para la facultad, y la verdad me impactó mucho._

* * *

**No solo los perros lamen las manos**

Podía decirse que la vida de Annie Britter era perfecta. Con tan solo 17 años se había convertido en la envidia de todas las jóvenes de la sociedad Neoyorkina. Hija única de padres de gran influencia en la política de los Estados Unidos, Annie se había acostumbrado de pequeña a moverse entre las grandes personalidades de país. No le faltaban pretendientes, y estaba constantemente rodeada de apuestos jóvenes intentando llamar su atención. Pero Annie tenía un problema. A pesar de su belleza y posición social, la inseguridad en si misma siempre lograba aplacarla, logrando con ello que huyera de todos quienes intentaban acercarse a ella.

Los señores Britter habían consultado con profesionales en el ámbito de la psicología para ayudar a su hija, pero nada había dado resultado, y con el tiempo, esa inseguridad y timidez fueron confinando a Annie a estar encerrada en sí misma, y sus padres desistieron de cualquier intento por ayudarla.

En la escuela, los profesores tenían suerte si lograban sacarle alguna palabra, y sus compañeras se rindieron y ya no la invitaban a salir con ellas de compras como cualquier adolescente lo haría.

Annie ya no acudía a los grandes eventos sociales a los que sus padres siempre eran invitados, los cuales sucedían con frecuencia. Por lo que aquellos días se quedaba en su habitación completamente sola.

Un día, a consecuencia de una recomendación de un psiquiatra amigo de la familia, Annie recibió una grata sorpresa. Su padre había llevado a casa un cachorro de perro labrador para que la acompañara en su soledad y cuidara de ella, logrando de ese modo una inesperada mejoría en el ánimo de la joven.

El tiempo fue pasando, y aquel perro, al que había llamado Troy, se había convertido en el compañero inseparable de Annie. Claro que aún continuaba sin tener contacto estrecho con los demás jóvenes de su edad. Pero para ella eso no importaba, pues tenía la incondicional compañía de Troy.

Por las noches, Troy solía dormir bajo su cama, y cuando Annie tenía pesadillas, bajaba la mano, y el perro se la lamía. Era una especie de código entre ellos que lograba que la joven se tranquilizase para continuar durmiendo.

Una noche, los padres de Annie se despidieron de ella para ir a una de sus tantas fiestas.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotros? – Le preguntó la señora Britter. Siempre lo hacía, aunque sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

- No, mamá – Le contestó Annie mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Troy – Prefiero quedarme aquí.

Esa era la respuesta que Annie siempre tenía para sus padres.

- De acuerdo – Dijo su padre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida – Recuerda cerrar la puerta del fondo antes de irte a dormir.

- Sí, papá.

Annie se despidió de sus padres y subió a su recamara, con Troy pisándole los talones, a ver televisión.

Eran los últimos días de invierno, y el clima continuaba siendo frío, aunque las nevadas ya se habían despedido de la ciudad. Pero con la primavera también estaban llegando las lluvias, y esa noche en particular, una tormenta azotaba Nueva York.

A Annie le daban miedo las tormentas como aquella. Siempre le costaba conciliar el sueño cuan los fuertes vientos golpeaban rudamente las paredes de su casa. Pero afortunadamente, tenía a Troy junto a ella.

Se acostó y tomó el control remoto de la televisión para encenderla, mientras Troy se dirigía como siempre a su puesto bajo la cama.

- _Último momento_ – Anunciaba una presentadora de noticias – _Informamos a todos los habitantes de Manhattan que uno de los internos del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Nueva York ha escapado. Se trata de un enfermo particularmente peligroso. Recomendamos a todos que estén atentos, y ante cualquier visión del individuo, comunicarse inmediatamente con el Hospital._

Entonces mostraron la foto de un hombre de mediana edad, de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, y el rostro consumido. Su mirada diabólica causo un estremecimiento en Annie, quien inmediatamente apagó la televisión y decidió irse a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó de su armario uno de sus camisones favoritos. Se cambió de ropas y se sentó frente al tocador para cepillarse su largo, sedoso y negro cabello.

Por una extraña razón, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza aquel loco que había escapado. El manicomio quedaba a unas cuantas calles de su casa, y Annie siempre sentía escalofríos al pasar por aquel enorme y gris edificio. Siempre había tenido temor a los hospitales, pero ese en especial le resultaba espeluznante.

Decidió sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza e irse a dormir. Se acostó en la cama y a los pocos segundos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Fue a la madrugada cuando Annie se despertó abruptamente al sentir ruidos en la casa. Eran similares a rasguños leves, que luego se fueron haciendo más fuertes. Su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa, y su cuerpo temblaba. Afuera había comenzado a llover con fuerza, y Annie sentía un gran temor.

Entonces, lentamente, bajó la mano para que el perro se la lamiera, y éste lo hiso, logrando que Annie se tranquilizara y volviera a dormirse.

Se despertó en la mañana, y la tormenta ya había cesado. Somnolienta se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se lavó el rostro, pero al subir la cabeza descubrió algo espantoso.

En el espejo del tocador había algo escrito con letras rojas. Y al verlo con mayor claridad, pudo notar que era un rastro de sangre.

NO SOLO LOS PERROS LAMEN LAS MANOS

Un grito de terror resonó por toda la casa cuando Annie volvió a su habitación y encontró a su perro crucificado en el suelo.

Cuando los señores Britter llegaron a su casa, la madre de Annie se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

- ¡Cielos! – Exclamó ella al ver que la puerta del fondo estaba abierta - ¡Steve! ¿No le dijiste a Annie que recordara cerrar esa puerta?

- Sí, querida – Le contestó él entrando en la cocina – Me temo que se ha olvidado.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver como se encuentra?

- Sí.

El señor Britter subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación, no esperaba encontrase con aquello.

El perro ensangrentado en un rincón, y en el otro extremo, Annie abrazada a sus rodillas, que solo pronunciaba…

- ¿Quién me lamió?

**Fin**

* * *

_Espero que me cuenten que les pareció! =)_

_Besossss!_


	2. La muñeca enterrada

**La muñeca enterrada**

Neil y Eliza eran dos hermanos mellizos de 13 años que vivían en un pequeño pueblo de Chicago llamado Lakewood. Ambos eran inseparables, iban al mismo instituto, estaban en la misma clase y siempre hacían sus trabajos juntos.

Un día su maestra de Ciencias Naturales les mandó una tarea bastante peculiar aunque ciertamente entretenida en la cual los alumnos debían traer muestras de distintos tipos de tierra según el nivel de profundidad, guardando en bolsitas un puñado de tierra cada cinco centímetros que horadaran en ella. Como de costumbre, Neil y Eliza se dispusieron a trabajar, aunque en realidad aquello de "trabajar" era un pretexto, una excusa perfecta para conseguir el permiso de sus padres para ir al bosque de las afueras de Lakewood.

Una vez allí decidieron que no deberían adentrarse demasiado ya que correrían el peligro de perderse, no sería la primera vez que algún excursionista poco experimentado se desorientaba en el bosque, en algunos casos con funestos resultados. Marcaron con una tiza todos los árboles por los que pasaban para no confundir el camino de vuelta y empezaron a adentrarse un poco más de lo pactado en las profundidades de la imponente masa de árboles. Llegado a un punto un extraño claro les llamó la atención.

- Este sitio es perfecto para escavar – Dijo Neil - Aquí seguro que no nos molestan las raíces de los árboles y además esas piedras parecen "cómodas" y podemos sentarnos a comer un bocadillo.

- El bocadillo me lo comeré yo mientras escavas, porque desde luego yo no me pienso ensuciar mi vestido nuevo – Bromeó Eliza poniendo voz de niña consentida.

- Hagamos una cosa, nos comemos el bocadillo ahora y con el estómago lleno nos lo jugamos a cara o cruz – Dijo Neil que tenía hambre desde hacía casi una hora.

Tras quince o veinte minutos de risas y bromas, acabaron su almuerzo y Eliza sacó una moneda.

- El que pierda empieza, estamos cinco minutos cada uno y continúa el otro. Que por la "bruja de ciencias" no me pienso partir la espalda. Tampoco vamos a enterrar a nadie, así que 50 centímetros de profundidad como mucho.

- Ok, prepárate a perder – dijo Neil mientras sacaba de su mochila las herramientas de jardinería que le había pedido prestadas a su padre.

Eliza perdió el lanzamiento y un poco desganada empezó a buscar por todas partes para elegir donde comenzar a cavar. Vio de pronto un montón de hongos rojos con puntos blancos, todos creciendo juntos en el mismo lugar. Aquello suscitó en ella un entusiasmo infantil que le hizo correr a cavar en el lugar como si las setas le indicasen con su presencia la posibilidad de encontrar algo extraño bajo tierra.

- Le voy a guardar unas pocas setas a la bruja, con un poco de suerte serán venenosas jajaja – dijo mientras metía en una de las pequeñas bolsas una muestra de tierra de la superficie.

Al tocar la tierra con sus manos sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, de pronto comenzó a tener miedo y se levantó de golpe.

- ¡Tengo frío, aquí hace más frío que en todo el bosque! – le gritó a Neil.

- ¡Jajaja!, ay sí, ay sí, estás encima de un lugar maldito o hay un fantasma justo donde estás cavando – le dijo Neil ridiculizando a su hermana.

Eliza por hacerse la valiente siguió cavando y juntando la tierra en bolsitas diferentes cada cinco centímetros de profundidad. Entretanto, Neil exploraba el paisaje y jugaba al fútbol con una piedra.

- ¡Mira! – gritó Eliza cuando llevaba unos minutos cavando. Neil fue corriendo a ver lo que Eliza le mostraba con tanta exaltación, una muñeca pelirroja de unos treinta centímetros. Al mirarla sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la médula y que el asco se anudaba en su cuello como una larga escolopendra llena de punzantes y grotescas patas.

- ¡Aaaaaggh suelta eso! – exclamó Neil con una mezcla de terror y asco mientras se apartaba de aquella repulsiva muñeca tuerta que Eliza sostenía en su mano.

Eliza que parecía confundida miró de nuevo a la muñeca y la soltó horrorizada al ver lo mismo que su hermano: gusanos, enormes gusanos blancos. Se contorsionaban dentro de la cabeza de goma de la muñeca, se agitaban como poseídos y comenzaron a sacar sus pequeñas cabezas por la cavidad en que alguna vez estuvo el ojo faltante de esa muñeca pelirroja cubierta por una ropa que misteriosamente conservaba su blancura casi intacta.

- Pero si cuando la desenterré estaba bien, era preciosa y parecía sonreírme.

El único ojo que le quedaba a la muñeca era inquietante: grande pero con la parte blanca pintada de negro y con un iris pequeño e intensamente rojo en el cual había una diminuta y demoníaca pupila.

¿Qué clase de enfermo mental habría escondido una muñeca tuerta bajo tierra? ¿Por qué los gusanos se aglomeraban en la cabeza de la muñeca? ¿Sería verdad lo del frío que mencionó Eliza?

Ambos chicos, realmente asustados, salieron corriendo del lugar, sintiendo como la mirada del único ojo de esa muñeca se les clavaba en la espalda. Únicamente pararon un par de veces, veces en las que Eliza se detuvo a vomitar, cosa normal si ya que tuvo en sus manos cientos de gusanos sin darse cuenta. Pero al llegar a casa a Eliza parecía que no le abandonaban las náuseas, seguía vomitando y su cara tornó a un tono amarillento pálido.

Los dos hermanos pensaron que se recuperaría en una par de horas, pero no fue así, con el paso de los días cada vez estaba más delgada, pálida y débil. Tenía el aspecto de uno de esos enfermos terminales que llevan años luchando contra la muerte en una habitación de hospital y los médicos no acertaban a diagnosticar una causa para su enfermedad.

Una semana después de desenterrar la muñeca Eliza murió.

Desconsolado por la muerte de su hermana, Neil empezó a relacionarse cada vez menos con los demás y a pasar los recreos en la biblioteca del colegio, en su casa devoraba libros ávidamente y los fines de semana visitaba librerías. Los libros eran sus nuevos amigos, y su refugio. Buscaba explicaciones médicas y poder entender que le pasó a su hermana, pero los síntomas que sufrió Eliza eran tantos que parecía que había contraído varias enfermedades mortales simultáneamente.

Un día, en una extraña librería, Neil encontró dentro de la sección de Esoterismo un libro sobre ritos y leyendas. Era un libro viejo y usado, un libro de esos que ya casi no se encuentran y que tienen extraños dibujos entre sus páginas cubiertas de polvo. Allí decía lo siguiente junto al dibujo de una muñeca igual (excepto por que no estaba tuerta) a la que encontró su hermana:

‹‹_**El que tenga un mal incurable, que entierre una muñeca igual a ésta mientras entona esta invocación. Su enfermedad quedará atrapada en la muñeca. Pero el primero que la encontrase recibirá la enfermedad y morirá salvo que realice este mismo ritual››**_

Todo estaba claro: los gusanos, los hongos, el frío, todos eran indicios de que la muñeca que encontraron en el bosque era una muñeca maldita. Una muñeca en la que por medio de algún pacto o brujería alguien había desatado una maldición que condenaría a enfermar a aquel que la encontrara mientras él curaba su cuerpo y sentenciaba su alma.

* * *

**Nota**: En algunas creencias del vudú el uso de muñecos que simbolizan personas es habitual, estos "fetiches" pueden tanto usarse para hacer daño como para controlar a sus víctimas. En sí el muñeco es la representación de una persona y sufre y padece todos sus males y por contrapartida todo daño o mal hecho al muñeco lo sufre la persona ligada. Esta leyenda probablemente naciera como la adaptación de estas prácticas de magia negra.

* * *

_Bueno… acá una nueva historia corta de terror para Halloween!_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Besossssssssss_


	3. El bebé con mal aspecto

_Se dice que esta historia está basada en un hecho real, pero no puedo asegurarlo._

_Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**El bebé con mal aspecto**

Candice White era una joven azafata de 23 años. Hacía seis meses que había contraído matrimonio con su novio de toda la vida, Terrence Grandchester, quien trabajaba como piloto en la misma compañía aérea que ella.

Candy siempre había tenido un gran instinto maternal, por eso se había sentido feliz cuando, hacia una semana, había comenzado a tener los primeros síntomas de embarazo. El día anterior había decidido comprar una prueba de embarazo cacera, y una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro al dar esta positiva. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Terry al enterarse de la noticia, pues nunca habían hablado de convertirse en padres tan rápido, pero tenía planeado contárselo ese mismo día. En cuanto el avión tocara suelo, le pediría que la llevara a cenar a un bonito restaurante parisino, y allí se lo diría todo.

Los viajes trasatlánticos siempre habían sido los más odiados por Candy pero a pesar del cansancio y el maldito "jetlag", no podía evitar sentirse feliz por la idea de saber que en su vientre estaba creciendo el bebé que tanto había deseado.

Mientras avanzaba por uno de los pasillos del avión repartiendo las bandejas de comida, observó una mujer con cara de pocos amigos sosteniendo un bebé en brazos, tras ofrecerle el escaso menú (pollo o carne) le preguntó por la criatura que estaba dormida.

- Pobrecito debe estar muy cansado, ¿Necesita usted algo para que el bebé descanse mejor? ¿Una manta extra o tal vez calentar el biberón cuando se despierte?  
- No gracias – Respondió la mujer con el ceño fruncido, una respuesta tajante y tan escueta que dejó claro que no quería que les molestasen.

Candy continuó avanzando por el pasillo mientras insultaba mentalmente a la mujer a la que había ofrecido ayuda y la había tratado como un desecho.

Al acabar de repartir las bandejas le comentó a uno de sus compañeros lo impertinente que había sido con ella y éste le dijo que a él le había pasado algo similar cuando trató de ayudarla a subir la maleta, se había llevado un empujón por ser amable y acercarse a ella. Al parecer la mujer era una maleducada de mucho cuidado.

Varios minutos después comenzó el turno de recoger las bandejas y restos de comida así que Candy decidió dar una segunda oportunidad a la mujer, al fin y al cabo el bebé no tenía la culpa del comportamiento de su madre.

- Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa forzada – Si desea cambiar el pañal al bebé tenemos en la parte posterior del avión una mesita habilitada para tal efecto.  
-Ya le dije antes que no necesito ninguna ayuda – Contestó la impertinente mujer.

Candy a estas alturas ya había declarado su odio a la señora y furiosa la observaba cada minuto como esperando que infringiera alguna norma para llamarle la atención. Pero la mujer prácticamente no se movía ni para pestañear y lo más curioso, su bebé permanecía dormido desde hacía más de seis horas sin tan siquiera haber recibido un cambio de pañal o tomado un biberón. La azafata que había hecho de niñera de su sobrino en más de una ocasión sabía de sobra que con pocos meses los bebés son como esponjas, que comen cada tres horas y que se les debe cambiar el pañal con asiduidad.

Candy decidió acercarse una vez más para comprobar que la criatura estuviera bien. La mujer había cerrado los ojos y se había dormido con el bebé en brazos y la mantita que cubría a la criatura se había desplazado un poco dejando su cabecita al descubierto.

Candy aprovechó para mirar la carita de lo que parecía un bebé de no más de dos meses de edad. Su piel estaba pálida y su carita parecía hinchada, además desprendía mal olor, por lo que supuso que se habría ensuciado y su descuidada madre no se había dado cuenta. Decidió despertar a la señora para advertirla.

- Disculpe señora – Dijo mientras tocaba levemente el hombro de la mujer – Creo que el bebé se ha ensuciado ¿quiere que le habilite la mesita para cambiarle el pañal?  
- No moleste más, ya le dije antes que no necesito ayuda - La mujer al ver que su bebé estaba destapado rápidamente le volvió a cubrir con la manta toda la cabecita.  
- Pero señora, si no cambia usted el pañal al bebé puede ocasionar molestias a los otros pasajeros y lo que es peor, puede provocar una irritación de la piel a su bebé.  
- ¡No me va a decir usted como cuidar a mi hijo! ¡Váyase inmediatamente o le pongo una denuncia al bajar del avión!

Candy se fue cabizbaja hacia la cabina del avión, tenían terminantemente prohibido discutir con un viajero sin la presencia del jefe de cabina. Tras contarle la situación a Albert Andrey, su jefe, ambos regresaron al asiento de la señora.

- Buenas noches señora – Dijo Albert con la voz más dulce que podía – Quisiera informarle de la posibilidad de cambiar el pañal a su bebé de una forma más cómoda en la parte trasera del avión y le ruego que lo haga para evitar molestias a los otros pasajeros.  
- Ya le he dicho a la chica que cambiaré a mi hijo cuando yo quiera ¡¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para ordenarme lo que tengo o no que hacer?!  
- Señora por supuesto no le estamos ordenando nada, pero como usted leería al comprar el billete de su infante es su obligación mantener la higiene de su hijo y traer con usted el alimento que este precise. En todo caso le informo que existen preparados de leche a bordo del avión y si necesita le podemos preparar uno.  
- Si no me dejan de molestar les pondré una denuncia y le diré a mi marido que es abogado que se encargue de que nunca más vuelvan a volar.  
- Disculpe señora pero creo que está usted confundiendo lo que es una muestra de preocupación y nuestra obligación como tripulantes con una orden o mandato. Únicamente le estamos informando de las que son sus obligaciones.

La mujer en este punto de la discusión estaba tan acalorada que se había olvidado de tapar de nuevo la cabecita del bebé y el olor se hizo aún más insoportable. Además el color, que con la oscuridad de la cabina en las horas de descanso parecía pálido, en realidad era más bien tirando a violeta o un morado claro y se podía observar que, en efecto, el bebé tenía muy mal aspecto, hinchado y totalmente inmóvil.

Los tripulantes se quedaron mirando fijamente al niño y la madre al darse cuenta lo tapó de nuevo.

- Señora su bebé tiene mal aspecto es nuestra obligación comprobar el buen estado de salud de todos los ocupantes del avión ¿me permite que le revise? – Le pidió Albert.  
- Usted no va a tocar a mi bebé ¡pederasta asqueroso!  
- Señora me veo obligado a pedirle que me permita comprobar que el bebé se encuentra bien o deberé informar al capitán.  
- Llame usted al presidente si quiere pero no van a tocar a mi hijo.

El jefe de cabina le pidió a Candy que se acercara a la cabina y le comunicara al capitán, que en realidad era su marido, todo lo que había pasado y que un pasajero se negaba a seguir sus indicaciones.

- Cariño ¿Podrías venir un segundo? Tenemos un inconveniente con uno de los pasajeros.

- Claro – Terry sonrió a su esposa, pidió un relevo a uno de los copilotos y se dirigió al asiento de la señora. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a un pasajero rebelde – Buenas noches señora, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester y soy el capitán de este vuelo. Como máxima autoridad de este avión le solicito que inmediatamente permita a los tripulantes revisar el estado de salud de su hijo o me veré obligado a advertir a las fuerzas del orden del país de destino para que le estén esperando al aterrizar el avión.

- Capitán usted entenderá que no quiero que personas desconocidas toquen a mi hijo – Dijo con cara de asustada - Yo misma iré al baño y cambiaré a mi bebé. Perdón.

- Candy acompaña tú a la señora al baño y cerciórate de que cumple con mis indicaciones – Le dijo Terry.

Candy sabía que algo no iba bien, es imposible que ningún bebé duerma tantas horas sin tomar un biberón, recibir un cambio de pañal y lo que es más importante, con varias personas gritando a su alrededor. Así que mientras la mujer se encerraba en el baño con el niño decidió espiar por una rendija de la puerta (por suerte para ella la puerta estaba parcialmente rota). Lo que vio dentro la dejó sin habla, la mujer desnudó al bebé y un olor pútrido salió por la rendija, el niño estaba totalmente morado y una gran cicatriz le cruzaba todo el pecho, no se movía ni hacía ningún gesto.

Candy dio un grito desgarrador y uno de sus compañeros, mucho más fornido que ella, empujó la puerta hasta abrirla por la fuerza (tan nerviosos estaban que ni recordaron que tenían una llave). La mujer se abalanzó contra ellos dejando caer al bebé al suelo y gracias a la ayuda de un pasajero pudieron inmovilizarla.

Terry comunicó al aeropuerto de destino que estuvieran esperando las fuerzas de seguridad, el bebé estaba muerto y las continuas negativas de la madre a recibir ayuda se debían a que intentaba esconder su estado.

La policía al revisar al bebé se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Habían sido vaciados todos sus órganos internos y dentro de su cuerpecito cosido con hilo quirúrgico había gran cantidad de droga. La supuesta "madre" al entrar en el baño lo que planeaba era tirar por el retrete toda la droga que había en el interior del niño muerto para evitar ser capturada por la aduana y enjuiciada por narcotráfico.

- Creo que jamás podré olvidar esto – Decía Candy mientras se dirigía junto con su marido a la habitación del hotel - ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a su hijo? – Estaba indignada con tan solo pensar que existían madres capaces de hacer algo semejante.

Se tocó su vientre esperando sentir la presencia de su niño, pero el bebé aún era demasiado pequeño.

- También estoy consternado – Le dijo Terry mientras la acostaba en la cama matrimonial y le quitaba los zapatos – Ahora, trata de descansar.

- Terry, hay algo que debo decirte.

Terry se acostó al lado de su mujer y la miró con ternura.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Vamos a ser papás – Le dijo sin más, esperando ver la reacción de su marido, quien la miró con ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – Candy asintió tímidamente con la cabeza - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido nunca! – La abrazó con fuerza pero con cuidado de no dañar al bebé.

Candy estaba feliz, pues sabía que ella y Terry serían los mejores padres para el bebé que venía en camino.


	4. Suerte que no encendiste la luz

**Suerte que no encendiste la luz**

Candy y Susana eran dos estudiantes de actuación de la Universidad de Nueva York. Ambas compartían habitación, aunque la relación entre ellas no era la mejor desde que Candy comenzara a salir con Terry, el chico con el que Susana había soñado desde el momento que lo conoció.

Susana era conocida en la universidad por ser una joven promiscua que solía mantener relaciones con cualquier chico, estudiante, profesor o director que se le insinuara.

Las prácticas sexuales de Susana siempre se caracterizaban por ser excéntricas, fuera de lo normal, y más de una vez, Candy había entrado a su habitación y se había encontrado con un desagradable espectáculo pornográfico teniendo como protagonista a su compañera de cuarto.

Una noche como cualquier otra, Candy, después de haber tenido su propia sesión de sexo con su novio, entra en la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Susana, tampoco enciende la luz para no molestarla por lo que tiene que avanzar a oscuras empleando solo la luz de tu teléfono móvil para no golpearse con los muebles.

Se quita la ropa y se mete en la cama vestida únicamente con su ropa interior. No habían pasado ni siquiera dos minutos cuando empieza a oír unos quejidos ahogados, y Candy se quedó en silencio para escuchar mejor. El sonido es como pequeños grititos ahogados o quejidos sin fuerza. Se imaginó que su compañera se habría traído a su novio de turno al cuarto y estarán teniendo una noche apasionada, le sorprendió que no colgara una prenda de ropa en la puerta como acostumbraba a hacer desde que habían tenido una fuerte pelea a causa de ello. Ya hablaría al día siguiente con ella para poner los puntos en claro, pero por el momento, estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse y buscar otro sitio donde dormir. Sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño entre lamentos y quejidos.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó sintiendo una humedad en su cama, aún medio dormida llevó su mano al líquido que empapa la manta y pegó un salto tras comprobar que se trataba sangre. Sobre su colcha estaba la cabeza cortada de Susana con un pañuelo en la boca que había servido de mordaza la noche pasada.

La habitación parecía un matadero, todo estaba ensangrentado y en la pared, escrito con la sangre de Susana se podía leer:

"**Suerte que no encendiste la luz"**

Al llegar el forense dictaminó que la chica llevaba pocas horas muerta, al parecer el asesino la había estado torturando toda la noche a escasos metros de la cama donde descansaba. Los quejidos eran gritos de dolor que quedaban ahogados por la mordaza mientras el psicópata despellejaba y mutilaba viva a la víctima. Sin saberlo la chica había salvado su vida al no encender la luz y sorprender al asesino en mitad del crimen.

* * *

_Hoy dejo un relato muy cortito por falta de tiempo._

_Probablemente sea una de las leyendas urbanas más conocidas…_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Besossssssssss_


	5. La estación fantasma

**La estación fantasma**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Candice White había tomado la peor decisión de su vida. Probablemente, cualquier muchacha en su lugar, habría hecho las cosas de un modo diferente, le habría dicho a su novio que siempre podrían encontrar otra solución. Pero Candy era demasiado buena y complaciente como para permitir que otra persona sufriera por su culpa.

Candy y Terry habían crecido juntos y comenzaron una relación durante la adolescencia. Solo se habían separado al comenzar la universidad, Terry partió a Nueva York para estudiar actuación, mientras que Candy decidió quedarse en Chicago e ingresar a la escuela de medicina.

Al principio, las cosas no iban tan mal. Se comunicaban con regularidad por teléfono y skype, y Candy solía viajar hasta Nueva York durante las vacaciones. Pero justamente fue durante su última visita cuando comenzó su pesadilla.

Desde que Terry fuera a buscarla al aeropuerto, Candy había notado una actitud extraña en él. No la había abrazado y besado como siempre lo hacía, y su mente parecía estar en otro sitio. Ella dedujo que estaba nervioso por la obra que estaba a punto de estrenarse y lo tendría a él como protagonista, pero en el fondo sabía que existía algo más.

Sus sospechas se revelaron cuando momentos previos a que la obra comenzase, escuchó por accidente la conversación de dos jóvenes que hablaban acerca de un accidente que había tenido como protagonistas a su novio y a nada más ni nada menos que Susana Marlowe, la mujer con la que habían relacionado a Terry más de una vez. Por supuesto que Candy no creía en aquellos rumores, pero sabía que los intentos de Susana por conquistar a Terry sí eran ciertos_. "Dicen que ha perdido su pierna derecha"_ Dijo una de las mujeres, pero lo que siguió fue lo que hiso que Candy perdiera todas sus fuerzas _"Y todo ha sido por salvar a Terry. En verdad debe amarlo"_. Candy casi se desmaya al oír aquellas palabras. Susana había arriesgado su vida por el hombre que amaba, y ahora se encontraba inválida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abandonó la sala y tomó un taxi con dirección al hospital que aquellas mujeres habían mencionado.

El resto de la historia, Candy prefería olvidarlo. Solo le bastaba recordar la manera en que prácticamente le había dejado el camino libre a Susana para que sea feliz con Terry para hacerla estallar en llanto.

Candy no era la misma desde aquel fatídico día. Su natural buen humor se había transformado en una tristeza absoluta, y la sonrisa que la caracterizaba rara vez aparecía en su rostro. Sus ganas de vivir habían desaparecido, y sus familiares y amigos estaban verdaderamente preocupados por su estado de salud.

Sería mentira decir que Candy no había pensado en el suicidio en esos últimos días, pero el único motivo que la detenía eran todas aquellas personas que la querían, y que estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por animarla.

Una noche como cualquier otra, Candy abordaba el metro para volver de la universidad a su casa. Había algo en ese recorrido que la aterraba, y es que durante el trayecto, existe un tramo en el que siempre se apagan las luces, quedando el tren en la absoluta oscuridad, y lo más raro de todo era que nadie podía explicar ese hecho.

Pero ese día había algo diferente en el ambiente. Candy se sentía especialmente inquieta, y un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo en el momento en que el tren se acercaba a ese tramo en particular. Como de costumbre, las luces se apagaron, pero esta vez, Candy miró por la ventana, pudiendo vislumbrar un resplandor blanco. No se trataba de una simple luz, de eso estaba segura, y entonces ese resplandor se disipó, y Candy notó la figura de dos hombres vestidos con uniforme de trabajo que la observaban fijamente, con una mirada de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

Solo duró unos cuantos segundos, pero Candy fue incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza aquellos dos espectros que había visto. No le habían producido temor, pero si una curiosidad enorme por conocer más acerca de esa misteriosa estación. Y fue así como comenzó a investigar.

Las autoridades del lugar no habían sido de gran ayuda, incluso se reían de ella cuando les contaba lo que había vivido. Consultó con varias personas, pero nadie sabía nada, hasta que alguien le dijo que visitase a un anciano que había trabajado en el metro desde hacía muchos años y ahora estaba retirado.

Candy no dudo en ir en busca de ese anciano, su nombre era Jacob y la recibió con una amplia sonrisa mientras la invitaba a pasar a su casa.

- Se porque vienes – Le dijo con dulzura.

- ¿En serio?

- No eres la primera.

- ¿Co… cómo lo sabe?

- Muchas personas han venido a verme por los mismos motivos que tú. Y el patrón siempre es el mismo, gente que ha perdido algún familiar muy querido, otros que no logran encontrar empleo, desengaños amoroso, diversos motivos que provocan en las personas ganas de no continuar viviendo.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a ella.

- Pero… - No podía hablar de la impresión que sentía.

- Quieres saber porque has visto a los fantasmas ¿Verdad? – Candy asintió con la cabeza – Veras… hace muchos años atrás, cuando se comenzó con la construcción de las líneas de metro, las empresas decidieron contratar inmigrantes, en su gran mayoría irlandeses, para que se encargaran del trabajo en condiciones insalubres y con una paga demasiado baja. Yo fui uno de ellos, y también mis dos amigos Brendan y Seamus. Los tres llegamos a este país con grandes sueños, pero la realidad siempre es más dura. Comenzamos a trabajar en la construcción del metro con la esperanza de luego encontrar algo mejor, pero ninguno de los tres pudo predecir lo que pasaría. Un día, sucedió algo que las autoridades decidieron ocultar para evitar complicaciones – Los ojos del anciano ensombrecieron al recordarlo – Estábamos en plena obra cuando el terreno se desplomó, y mis dos amigos murieron, quedando atrapados bajo los escombros.

- Pero… ¿Por qué nadie dijo nada?

- Éramos inmigrantes ilegales – Explicó el anciano – Y no teníamos familia que reclamara por nosotros. Mantenerlo en el anonimato fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – Quería saber Candy - ¿Por qué fui yo quien los vio y no el resto de los pasajeros?

- Es muy simple. Brendan y Seamus solo aparecen frente aquellas personas que están pasando por un pésimo momento sentimental, y ya no tienen ganas de continuar con sus vidas. El objetivo de ellos es mostrarles a todas aquellas personas que no deben nunca bajar los brazos – El anciano miró a Candy con dulzura - Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de decidir si querían o no seguir viviendo, pero tú sí. Todo puede solucionarse. No lo olvides.

Después de la visita al anciano, Candy comenzó a ver las cosas de un modo diferente. Su humor había mejorado, y su familia y amigos no comprendían a que se debía ese cambio.

Una tarde, mientras caminaba por el parque, sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al único hombre que había amado en la vida.

- ¡Terry!

- Pecosa…

Terry no dijo nada más, solo la estrechó entre sus brazos y la beso de la misma forma que solía hacerlo cuando eran novios.

- Terry – Le dijo cuándo se separaron - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine para quedarme.

- Pero… ¿Y Susana?

- Ella sabe que no la amo. Y nunca podré amarla.

- Ella te necesita.

- Y yo te necesito a ti – La miró fijamente a los ojos – No tienes idea de lo que han sido estas últimas semanas para mí - Candy sí lo sabía, porque había sido del mismo modo para ella – No me dejes, Candy – Le suplicó – Te amo, y nunca amaré a nadie del mismo modo.

- ¡Oh Terry! También te amo – Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Pero qué pasará con la universidad? La actuación es tu vida.

- No. Tú eres mi vida. Puedo estudiar aquí, o en cualquier parte. Pero no puedo estar lejos de ti, Candy. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Esta vez fue Candy quien besó a Terry. Ahora estaba segura que nada ni nadie la separaría de él. Y agradecía profundamente a los fantasmas de la estación por haberle hecho notar que el verdadero valor que tiene la vida.

* * *

_Esta es una leyenda urbana de Buenos Aires. Algunos dicen que es cierta, y creo que hay un par de videos en youtube, la verdad es que no los vi porque me da miedo =P_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Besossssssss!_


	6. Cuando dejes de llorar

_Esta vez traigo un cuento de terror para Halloween._

_Espero que les guste!_

**Cuando dejes de llorar**

_¿Podría una madre olvidarse del hijo de sus entrañas?  
Pues yo nunca me podré olvidar. Is. 49,15._

Empezó a oír el llanto antes de entrar a la casa.  
Neil Leegan volvió del trabajo con el último aliento de la tarde, arrastrando su sombra a través de las calles. En todo su aspecto lánguido y demacrado se notaba el agotamiento físico y la falta de sueño que su cuerpo venía reclamando a gritos.  
— ¡Querida, ya llegué! —anunció el hombre en el quicio de la puerta.  
No le sorprendió la ausencia de respuesta ni el hecho de que nadie venga a recibirlo. Sin embargo, el llanto constante como sonido de fondo resultó tan molesto para sus nervios siempre alterados, que a pesar de que llegaba amortiguado por la distancia, lo sintió como si una manada de gatos estuviera aullando adentro de su cabeza.  
Neil apoyó su maletín sobre una repisa, se quitó el saco, lo colgó en el perchero y aflojó el nudo de su corbata. Luego fue hasta el baño, se arremangó los puños de la camisa y se lavó la cara y las manos con abundante agua. Finalmente volvió al salón comedor y se dejó caer en la silla exhalando un suspiro.  
— Uff, no doy más… —resopló.  
Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y miró su imagen reflejada en el vidrio de la biblioteca. Negras ojeras subrayando los ojos enrojecidos, piel anémica y grasienta bajo una barba de cinco días, la espalda encorvada y la expresión ausente en la mirada, formaban el conjunto calamitoso de su figura.  
Una punzada de dolor en las sienes lo hizo desviar la vista de aquel cuadro. El llanto susurraba en sus oídos una retahíla de reclamos y lamentos, en un lenguaje visceral compuesto por lacrimosos gemidos.  
— ¡Susana, ya llegué! —volvió a gritar, esta vez alzando más el tono de voz.  
A continuación se escuchó un ruidoso traqueteo de ollas y utensilios de cocina, unos pasos nerviosos que se acercaban y luego Susana se asomó por una puerta lateral. Llevaba un delantal cuyo color original había sucumbido hacía tiempo bajo sucesivas capas de mugre, un hacha de cocina chorreando sangre en la mano derecha y el pelo largo y rubio recogido en una cola de caballo.  
— Neil, no te escuché entrar —dijo la mujer, jadeando— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
Igual que el anterior, y el anterior, y los que vendrán… hasta el fin de los días, pensó él.  
— Bien, bien… —respondió con voz cansada— ¿Qué hay de cenar?  
— Sopa de verduras —dijo la mujer, y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el borde del delantal.  
Neil suspiró y Susana adivinó el gesto de fastidio en el semblante de su marido, por eso salió de la cocina y se paró frente a él cruzada de brazos, en actitud desafiante.  
— Neil, ¿qué te pasa? —le espetó.  
La pregunta era ya ritual. Ella sabía tan bien como él que su vida era un asco. Que había visto cómo sus sueños se derrumbaban uno a uno hasta quedar convertidos en un montón de ruinas. Que se sentía aplastado como una cucaracha por una rutina vacía y sin sentido: del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo, y a eso había que sumarle las "horas extras" que demandaba ser padre de familia.  
— Nada, Susana…  
No pasa nada, repitió, y sin embargo la montaña de basura adentro de su cabeza empezaba a alzarse como un dios terrible al que había que alabar y rendir tributo.  
— Neil, por favor, no empecemos otra vez…—dijo la mujer, cuando tuvo un súbito presentimiento. El instinto materno.  
Un grito horrible atravesó la habitación. El llanto se tornó alarido lastimoso, una letanía sonora y discordante que desgarró los oídos del matrimonio. La mujer miró al hombre. El hombre miró al piso y luego a su mujer.  
— Deben tener hambre —dijo ella.  
— Siempre tienen hambre, Susana, siempre —respondió el hombre con dureza—. ¡Hazlos callar, por el amor de dios!  
— Pero… Neil, ¿qué te pasa?  
— Me pasa que no los soporto más, ¡Me van a quemar la cabeza!  
— No hables así, por favor.  
— ¿Por qué? Si son unos malcriados de mierda, Susana.  
— ¡Neil!  
El hombre la miró con un brutal deseo de insultarla. Los ojos llenos de un frío aborrecimiento.  
Ante ese arrebato contenido, Susana se envalentonó y le echó en cara todo lo que pensaba. Le dijo que él era el culpable de su angustia, que le había arruinado la vida, que era un desalmado sin corazón y que a veces tenía deseos de matarlo como a un perro.  
— Eres un hijo de puta, Neil.  
El hombre se paró frente a ella, dispuesto a golpearla, pero contuvo su irritación ante una visión deprimente. Por un momento, Neil sintió que se estaba reflejando en un espejo: igual de cadavérico era el rostro de su esposa, igual de sombría su mirada, igual de abatido el cuerpo de la mujer de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado.  
— Susana.  
— Neil.  
Ambos se miraron, fingiendo reconocerse el uno en el otro, evocando un pasado irreal de tan distante, pero que a fuerza de repetición terminó siendo la única realidad posible.  
— ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos novios?  
— Sí. Éramos jóvenes. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —reflexionó ella.  
— Antes de que empieces a tener hijos —dijo él, casi en tono de reproche.  
— Antes de que "empecemos" a tener hijos, Neil —corrigió ella—, ¿no estarás insinuando que…?  
— No, Susana, yo no insinúo nada.  
Se sentían como si fueran los únicos sobrevivientes de una terrible tragedia: sólo los unía la resignación mutua, la pesadilla común de haber atravesado juntos el infierno.  
El horror compartido.  
— Neil…  
— ¿Qué, Susana?  
— ¿Todavía me quieres?  
Silencio.  
— Sí —mintió él—. ¿Y tú?  
Otra vez silencio.  
— Yo también —mintió ella.  
En ese momento el llanto se intensificó, acompañado por un alarido horrendo. Sin decir una palabra, activado por una súbita energía de reserva en su cuerpo, Neil se dio vuelta con ímpetu y se dirigió a grandes pasos a las habitaciones. Se paró frente a una de ellas y reventó la puerta de una patada.  
Allí, agazapado en un rincón, un niño como de siete años lo recibió con un insulto. Espumarajos de rabia brotaban de su boca con cada injuria, los ojos hinchados, rojos, la cara desfigurada por la ira.  
Neil se precipitó adentro del cuarto y cuando estiró el brazo para agarrarlo el niño le mordió la mano. El hombre miró la sangre alrededor de la media luna marcada con los dientes y le respondió con una violenta patada en las costillas.  
— Ven acá, mocoso de porquería —escupió.  
Lo sacó de la habitación a la fuerza y lo arrastró a través de un oscuro pasillo, seguido de cerca por su esposa. El niño berreaba, se sacudía y pataleaba, convulsionado por una mezcla de bronca e impotencia.  
El corredor desembocó en una puerta. Neil la abrió y la escalera del sótano descubrió frente a ellos los primeros escalones, ya que el resto permanecía tragado por la oscuridad. Soltó al niño y de un empujón lo hizo rodar escaleras abajo.  
Neil y Susana descendieron y se detuvieron a mitad del trayecto. El niño se incorporó y permaneció de pie en el fondo del subsuelo, temblando, rodeado por un mundo de tinieblas. El llanto que hacía instantes laceraba los oídos del matrimonio cesó de repente, y la casa quedó sumida en el silencio más absoluto.  
Pasaron, quizá, diez segundos.  
De pronto, fue como si la propia oscuridad cobrara vida. Primero se oyeron ruidos de cadenas que se arrastraban, luego unas formas indefinidas se movieron en la penumbra, hasta que al fin emergieron de la sombra y se recortaron nítidamente contra el fondo negro: una docena de mandíbulas cuadradas, del tamaño de una cabeza, con dos hileras de colmillos brillantes como el acero.  
Olfatearon el miedo. El miedo era su alimento.  
Un terror animal se apoderó del pequeño. A su alrededor, las quijadas mugían y se acercaban, abriendo y cerrando sus grandes fauces con voracidad. El niño apenas pudo procesar en su esquema mental lo que estaba ocurriendo. La locura lo invadió y se extendió por todo su ser como una enfermedad, haciendo colapsar su sentido de realidad. Y en su lugar sólo quedó un horror ciego, sin matices. El puro miedo.  
Pero la pesadilla para él duró poco: las mandíbulas, atacadas por una creciente sensación de gula bestial, cayeron sobre el cuerpo del niño desgarrando la carne, triturando el hueso, cortando de cuajo el aliento contenido. La jauría se disputaba con ferocidad los restos de la víctima, tironeando de cada extremo, hasta que el cuerpo no tardó en quedar desmembrado en medio de un río de sangre.  
El matrimonio contemplaba el espectáculo con frialdad.  
— ¿Ese era el último? —preguntó Susana.  
Neil asintió con la cabeza.  
— No les durará mucho —agregó.  
— No —dijo él—. Esperemos que al menos nos dejen dormir.  
— Sí —respondió ella.  
El festín estaba llegando a su término cuando el matrimonio dio media vuelta y salió del sótano en silencio. Cerraron la puerta despacio, con una sensación de placentera calma en el rostro, como dos drogadictos que se dieron un toque después de varias horas de involuntaria abstinencia.  
Volvían a la sala tomados del brazo, un matrimonio feliz, cuando la mujer pareció desvanecerse. Se echó sobre el pecho del hombre y se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito.  
— Susana, ¿qué te pasa?  
— ¡Neil! —gritó. El cuerpo se le dobló en una súbita contracción—. Me parece que…  
— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Neil.  
Susana se aferró con fuerza de ambos brazos de su marido, clavándole las uñas en la carne. La cara se le contrajo en una mueca convulsionada por el dolor.  
Una aureola de sangre comenzó a crecer en el delantal, en la zona del vientre.  
Respiraba con dificultad. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza varias veces. Mugió como una bestia hasta inyectarse de sangre el rostro. Flexionó las rodillas, hizo un último esfuerzo, lanzó un grito y luego suspiró.  
Acto seguido, una pata negra y velluda asomó por debajo del delantal, tanteando en el vacío. Luego, una a una, se desplegaron ocho patas más, y finalmente una bola viviente cayó al piso haciendo un ¡plop! junto con un chorro de líquido sanguinolento.  
Susana volvió a suspirar, esta vez con alivio.  
Neil observó todo con impavidez, ni siquiera cuando la mujer vomitó sobre su camisa hubo un gesto o contracción en los músculos que delatara alguna emoción en su rostro.  
— Otra boca más que alimentar —dijo inexpresivamente, mirando al monstruo retorcerse en el piso: no tenía ojos, nariz, ni otra cosa que deformara o embelleciera su aberrante fisionomía, solo una boca negra con dos hileras de filosos colmillos, y patas de tarántula naciendo alrededor.  
Susana levantó en brazos al fruto contrahecho de sus entrañas, abrió la puerta del sótano y, antes de hundirse en la oscuridad junto a su nueva descendencia, se volvió hacia su marido.  
— Debe tener hambre, Neil — dijo en tono maternal.  
Él comprendió el mensaje en las palabras de su mujer.  
El llanto agudo del recién nacido comenzó a resonar en el interior de su cabeza: la llamada terrible, perentoria, de la cría, y sintió que su chillido se le clavaba como cientos de navajas en el cráneo.  
— Voy por mi abrigo —dijo con resignación.


End file.
